


Our Sunshines

by Sayara123



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Cooper is Poppy adopted brother, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayara123/pseuds/Sayara123
Summary: Few weeks after the Pop Trolls finally escaped the Bergens.They found a place to call home and they also found an interesting trolls egg and Cooper is born in front of their eyes.Watch as this new generation of trollings changes the elderly trolls views on the world forever.
Relationships: King Peppy & Cooper (Trolls), King Peppy & Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Our Sunshines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I finally managed to write a fanfiction! This is my first one though.  
> I'm dyslexic and some sentences or words might not make sense, I'm open to constructive criticism.  
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed Our Sunshines!

Chapter One: One of us. 

They were finally free. 

It had been less than a week that they found a safe place in the Troll Forest, away from the Bergens or from any sort of danger and King Peppy felt like he was in paradise, oh if only his queen was alive.  
He sighed contently scepter in an hand and his cute little daughter giggling and cooing at every trolls in the other. He was the one of happiest troll in the Village, what could go wrong? 

"King Peppy!" a distressed blue and yellow troll cried catching his and his daughter attention "we found something, it's a weird looking egg! Oh hello wittle pwincess! Who's the cutest wittle troll? You are! " he panted stopping to catch his breath and baby talk at Princess Poppy who giggled and made grabby hands at him "Aaw you're the cutest!" he cried as King Peppy coughed grabbing his attention "oh right, it's better if i take you there" he said embarrassed "Sorry, your majesty, she's just too cute"King Peppy just chuckled and patted the troll on his shoulder "Just take me to the egg, Moor". 

The walk was a short one, and a crowd full of agitated and whispering trolls was already starting to form around them "Alright my trolls, I'm sure that it's nothing dangerous, don't worry just make way" he said shoving gently some trolls behind "don't be scared and let me take a look" 

Moor was a already behind it and was worriedly looking at Peppy "there's a crack here" he whispered and pointed as his king reached him "i think it's about to hatch, we think it's a troll egg, it looks similar to one" 

Indeed, it looked like a troll egg. The colors were a little weird, it was mainly a sparkly gold with two magenta and purplish blue waves circling it and a tuft of hair, probably belonging to the hatchling, and cracks appearing around it

"Do you think it needs help?" one troll asked worriedly. 

It turns out that the hatchling didn't need help. 

Sort of. 

The first sky blue leg was quickly out and a second one… Along with a third and a fourth one,but then it struggled a little to get its body out.  
It began to stand up immediately wobbling around with half of its shell on its body as some trolls whispered worriedly when it began to stumble on some people in the crowd , until it crashed into a nearby tree revealing a pink fluffy body and thick blue hair. The hatchling got up and turned revealing a pair of big sky blue eyes staring at them in wonder. 

Everyone had a different reaction. 

Some trolls started to freak out and quickly excused themselves, some cooed at the little one and some were unsure of what to do.

That was until the newborn and Poppy saw each other, the baby was pretty tall in comparison to Trollings as it could reach easily the king lowered hand where Princess Poppy was, it slowly stumbled to the princess with an inquisitive look in its eyes and under the weary but curious looks of King Peppy and Moor. 

It was silence until Princess Poppy giggled and made grabby hands for the new Trolling. 

The newborn let out a giggle too and there was a chorus of cooing noises from the few remaining Trolls.

King Peppy chuckled at the scene and let down the little princess who immediately started to play together, running around. 

"your majesty?" Moor quietly asked as he was watching the two playing "Are you sure this baby isn't a threat? It doesn't look like a normal troll" he explained worriedly. 

The king glared at him "Moor, i think the little guy is a troll, the egg was very similar to one of ours, he might be from some other tribe" he sighed thinking of their string but smiled looking at the baby and his daughter playing "and he seems too uncoordinated to be a threat, i mean look at him" he chuckled as the baby tripped on his own feet and laughed "Does that sounds like a threat to you?" 

Moor sighed and smiled at the little troll  
"I am sorry your majesty, I've been on edge lately, worrying and i haven't been able to enjoy freedom yet, they left quite a mark on me" 

King Peppy nodded solemnly, even if they were out of Bergens territory they had done so much damage. He stood there in silence as he looked at everyone smiling at the little Trollings playing. Maybe this young one was a sign? Maybe they would be welcome there. 

Yeah, he decided that Cooper would be just fine among them, he and Poppy were a new start and a new possibility of bringing peace to his people. 

They were their Little Sunshines.


End file.
